Joh Ohara
is of the Livemen. Biography Liveman Joh is at the bottom of the class at Academia. He is a sportsman and skateboarder who is short tempered and ready to dive into danger; Joh has the strength to back up his actions. Initially showing great anger towards the death of his two friends of Academia to the three traitors, he ultimately devotes himself to justice. He was once good friends with Goh Omura and saw good things emerge from him regardless of his body and will being weak. Though he tried to show Goh the troubles of the group he was with, it wasn't enough to prevent him from joining Volt or from mutating into an "ultimate" monster form. Turboranger .]] Joh and his team joined up with the other nine Sentai to stand behind the newest Sentai, the Turborangers, as they faced off against the Hundred Boma Tribes. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Yellow Lion is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Daimon Tatsumi (GoYellow) lectured Kai Samezu (GaoBlue) about the past Sentai technical warriors and their fighting spirit. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Joh fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Yellow Lion powers are later used by Luka Millfy via the Ranger Keys. The Skateboarding Lion Joh returned in Gokaiger, meeting Ahim de Famille and Joe Gibken after saving a baby in its carriage from rolling down a staircase. After foiling Zangyack top-class scientist Zaien's attempts to abduct a boxer, they retrieve a datapad dropped by him containing blueprints on Barizorg's design. Upon seeing this, Joe pleads to Joh, who has kept working as a scientist within the Academia, to look into it and find a way to return his friend Sid Bamick back to his human form, accompanying him. Upon Joh's lack of success in his attempt, he reveals to Joe that he, too, had lost cherished friends to evil (namely Goh, who actually survived his ordeal, unlike Kenji Tsukigata and Rui Senda), but decided to keep on striving as a way to at least save their souls. This drives Joe to fight Zaien with new-found courage, hoping that, even if Sid has become ostensibly dead inside Barizorg's shell, his soul will finally find rest. Before leaving, though, Joe notices his skateboard resting against a wall and realizes he is Yellow Lion of the Liveman, the "skateboarding lion" from Navi's prophecy which his team had been seeking out. Farewell Space Pirates After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, the Gokaigers returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. It is assumed Joh and his teammates have their powers again. Super Hero Taisen , the Maskmen, Jetmen, and Fivemen, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Joh, alongside his team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Super Hero Taisen Z The Liveman trio were among the various superheroes that came to help during the crisis, having been summoned by Gai Ikari. They appeared with the Gingamen and Gekirangers to aid against a Space Shocker force led by . After was destroyed, the Livemen appeared on a cliff alongside all the other past heroes to say goodbye to the heroes of recent years before taking their leave. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Joh Ohara/Yellow Lion: to be added Yellow Lion Mecha *Land Lion Arsenal *Twin Brace *Live Blaster *Lion Bazooka *Lion Punch *Moto Lion Ranger Key The is Joh Ohara's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Yellow Lion Ranger Key was mainly used by Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow), who used it to fight as Yellow Lion. *When the original three Gokaigers became the Livemen while fighting Action Commanders Satarakura Jr. and Sandaaru Jr.. *When the Gokaigers became the Livemen in their fight with Zangyack scientist Zaien. *As part of an all-lion Gokai Change which challenged Ninjaman to think of what was the connection of that change. *As part of a bombardment of changes in the final battle with Emperor Ackdos Gill. The Liveman keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The puppet Livemen fired their Bimotion Buster alongside the Changemen, Flashmen, Maskmen, and Turborangers, only to be swiftly defeated by the individual finisher attacks of the Gokaigers and Goseigers as they emerged from the resulting fireball. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Joh received his key and became Yellow Lion once more. Gallery Live-yellowf.png|A female version of Yellow Lion as seen in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Behind the scenes Portrayal Joh Ohara is portrayed by . As Yellow Lion, his suit actor was . External links *Yellow Lion at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Yellow Lion at the Dice-O Wiki